


Mr. Bagels

by goddess_of_time_and_magic



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV), Ghost Adventures RPF
Genre: Breakfast, Children, Gay Sex, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_of_time_and_magic/pseuds/goddess_of_time_and_magic
Summary: Returning back to their hotel, the morning turns out to be more interesting then the Ghost Adventures crew thought it would be. (Zak / Nick) (A very fluffy, humorous, little one shot)





	

It was midmorning when they returned back to their hotel. Their bodies were worn and tired from the lockdown the previous night. Black shirts were slick with sweat and jeans were dusted brown from dirt.The small group of five men went to their hotel rooms, but only two came back down. The older man was amongst them and his partner, beside him, walked almost too closely to be more than a friend. The older man pushed himself over to the line, his partner following behind him. They filled their plates with food, pilling their favorites on knowing it may the last “full” meal for a while till they got back to Las Vegas. Once their plates were full, they found a table, sitting down on opposite sides so they could discuss things.

“Mama!” Their small conversation was interrupted as a little boy walked over to them. The child was no older than three and his body was swallowed by a pale set of blue pajamas. The older man glanced up at his partner for a moment, catching the glow in the younger man’s eyes. It was a glow that the older man knew all too well. It had started with a fight about two weeks ago. A bad fight. They had been walking along the strip and were swallowed up by a large family who wanted their autographs. They gave, but the family did to. The younger man became so absorbed in the family that he began to crave one of his own. The older man knew that he couldn’t provide it, being a man after all. It hurt the older man to see his partner hurt and broken and it was only because he fell in love with a man.

With a sigh, he turned back to the little boy. His mother came up behind him, “Oh, I am so sorry,” and then shock and recognition flooded her face, “Oh my God, you’re Zak Bagans,” and she turned to the younger man, “And you’re Nick Groff.”

Nick nodded with a tired smile before looking down at the little boy who was staring at Zak in awe. The little boy turned back to his mother, pulling hard on her shirt, “Mama! Mama! Look,” the little boy pointed at Zak, “It’s the boy from your show. Mr… Mr… Mr. B-,” the boy tried to form Zak’s last name on his lips and Zak smiled at the boy’s attempt, “Mr. Bagels!”

Zak’s smile faded, but Nick burst into terrible laughter. Zak turned to Nick, a glare hard on his face. The mother apologized to them quickly, blush rising on her cheeks, and led the boy away who chanted, “Mr. Bagels! Mr. Bagels! Mr. Bagels!”

“Well, Mr. Bagels,” Nick leaned forward, the boy’s voice drifting in and out in the air. Zak gave Nick a glare, “Do you want to go upstairs” Nick fluttered his eyebrows in a suggestive way.

Zak rolled his eyes and stood up, picking up his empty plate, “Are you going to continue to call me Mr. Bagels?”

Nick stood up and walked over to Zak, whispering in his ear, “Mr. Bagels? I think there is something you need to know about me right now?” and Nick whispered what it was, quite enough that Zak could barely her and he was glad, “What do you think of that Mr. Bagels?” Zak looked at Nick, the answer already in his eyes.

ℿℵℿℵℿℵℿ

Aaron Goodwin woke to his headboard shaking, but with some quick ghost hunting detective work he realized that it was the wall. Aaron groaned in his sleep and buried his head into the pillow. On the other side of the wall was Zak’s room and he knew very much so what was going on in there. Moans and groans echoed out, muffled slightly by the wall. Aaron pulled a pillow out from under him and sandwiched his head between the two of them. He groaned. _Do they ever stop going at each other like a pair of rabbits_ , he thought. But more so, he wondered if he would ever get any sleep today.

“Mr. Bagels!” Aaron heard the accented voice of Nick Groff call out, his voice half moaning and screaming.

Aaron’s eyes shot open wide at the nickname and then he burst into laughter. Pay back was going to be pure.


End file.
